


I Only Make Girls

by friendlyneighborhoodgarbagecan



Category: Dwayne Johnson "Got Milk?" Commercial
Genre: Angst, Baby making, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighborhoodgarbagecan/pseuds/friendlyneighborhoodgarbagecan
Summary: Dwayne and you get into a fight out future children on the way home from a private showing of "Rampage". Smut and fluff ensues.





	I Only Make Girls

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for tuning in! Let's get on with this show!

Dwayne and you were sitting on the couch. Far away from each other as possible. You both had gotten into a fight on the way home from privately viewing his new movie, Rampage and you had brought up trying for a baby.  
———  
“Why don’t you want a baby, Dwayne? I thought that’s what you wanted, what WE wanted!” You said incredulously. You were appalled by the way he was acting. You brought it up two weeks ago and he ignored you for the rest of the night. 

“Because, Y/N. I don’t want one yet, I want this whole movie thing to fly over and get the premieres and red carpets done.” He said, rolling his eyes and he turned down a road. 

“You do realize that baby would be inside me that whole time, right? You aren’t gonna get me pregnant and then the baby is going to magically grow overnight and I’d have to have it the next morning.” You said satirically. 

“Y/N, enough with this damn conversation. I don’t want to hear it anymore.”

“Oh, great. Here we go again with Mr. Superiority.” His jaw clenched at your remark but he ignored it, and focused on driving you two home without crashing the car in an angered frenzy. 

\-----  
You sighed, the silence getting to you. You decided that it would best if you traveled to the master bedroom and put on your pjs. You’d fall asleep in an hour if you weren’t angry by then and as long as Dwayne didn’t come in and bother you.

But speak of the devil and he shall appear. There was his large stature, shredding his shirt and pants, before climbing into his side with his boxers on. You tried hard not to stare because even when you’re mad at him, he never ceases to look amazing. You threw your (H/C) into a low ponytail and sat there, reading a book from the nightstand.

“I’m sorry.” He says, his back still facing you. You feel the bed dip and shift when he turns to face you. “I’m sorry that I don’t want one yet. I’m scared that I’ll be an awful father being gone from the baby too long, or that I’ll miss the birth if I’m away on set. It’s not that I don’t want to have kids, I do. I love you, and I’d love to have a kid with you, I’m just scared.” And you knew he was being genuine too, and that’s what made you start to cry.

“I’m sorry t-too.” Your sobs taking control over your words. “I don’t mean to pressure you. I’m scared too, D. I’m scared of gaining the baby weight and you not being satisfied in the bedroom while I’m pregnant. It’s good to be scared but with research and education, we could have a baby. A beautiful one, I mean look at you. She’ll have your good looks and my butt.”

Dwayne crunches his nose up in disgust. “Don’t say that, I don’t want to hear that my future daughter will have a good butt. Or that my son will be hot. Y/N, don’t you ever think that I won’t be satisfied or love you enough when you’re pregnant because that is far from the truth. I love you, and I always will. Although, you do have a nice ass, why do you think I married you?” You scoff at him and slap his chest. He laughs turning onto his back. You sit on him, and place your hands on his chest. You lean down and whisper in his ear. “You know what the best part about having a baby is?” He hums, asking for you to continue. You take his earlobe in between your teeth and bite gently before releasing it so you could speak. “Making the baby.” 

“You are such a temptress, you know that?” He sits up, lifting you with him so you almost cradled in his arms. 

“Hmm, but you love it though.” You say, kissing his neck. Your kisses continue their assault, trailing a searing line of kisses up and down his neck, feeling his cock stir underneath your ass.  
“So, what do you say baby? Wanna make a baby?” You grin widely at him, waiting expectantly for an answer.

He kisses you fiercely, his large hands gripping your ass, causing you slowly buck back and forth into him, grinding ever so slightly down on him. “If you keep doing that babygirl, I won’t be giving you that baby.” He flips you over so that his largeness is on top of you. His lips find yours once more before leaving a wet trail down your neck. His calloused fingers deftly remove your silk top, immediately finding their way to your nipples, twisting them until you’re begging to feel his mouth again. He chuckles lowly, sending a river of heat through your core. His lips work expertly on your nipples, licking and sucking until they become hardened peaks. He kisses his way down once more, becoming slower as they reach your underwear line. You buck your hips up, urging him to go on. 

“I see we are impatient tonight.” Dwayne shoots you a smirk. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard you’re not going to be able to walk straight. 

“If you don’t hurry up, we might not get to that part.” You groan, knocking your hips into his hand once he finds your sex, toying his fingers against your folds. He groans, tasting your juices. “God, I love this pussy. All mine for eternity.” His fingers enter you, slowly pumping a magical rhythm while his tongue draws slow circles into your clit, causing you to mew out his name. Your release finds itself quick, your juices loading his tongue and fingers. You kneel on the bed and Dwayne gives you a look before you push him down on his back.

“Daddy gave, now he can receive.” You grip his cock through his boxers, noticing the pockets of air surrounding his member. You mouth at him, feeling his cock stir and twitch, longing for your mouth on him.

“Oh god,” He groans as he feels your mouth engulf his hardened member. He was huge, and every time you had sex, you worried about him not being able to fit, but he did. He stretched you, filling you with his girth. You feel his cock twitch again, signalling to let off him. You sit on top of him, teasing his head with your entrance, only going a half an inch inside. He loses control and flips you over, slowly entering you. Both of you groan, living in the moment before you feel him slam into you over and over, the sound of your screams and moans filling his ears.

“So fucking tight and wet,” he groans, “I could live in this pussy.”

“It’s all yours, baby.” You moan. He hits the sweet spot, causing your eyes to roll into the back of your head and moan loudly. “I’m close, please fill me up. Make me yours.” You coo at him.

Dwayne feels his release coming quickly and with one thrust he fills you, pumping you full of his hot cum.

\----  
A few minutes later, you and your husband bask in the afterglow of love-making.

“I love you,” You say, pecking him on the lips.

“I love you too, praying this one is a girl.” He smiles, rubbing your soon-to-be child.

“Uh, no it’s a boy.”

“No, a girl.”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“Dwayne!”

“Sorry!”


End file.
